Recently, mobile stations (MSs) such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), IPADs™, IPhones™, laptop computers, netbook computers, Blackberries, and the like have begun to support multiple transmission methods, techniques, systems, components, protocols and/or technologies (hereinafter each of which will be referred to as “protocol” unless the context indicates otherwise) such as 802.11-x, Bluetooth™, WiFi™, WiMax™, and the like, for communication. However, as different communication protocols can require an antenna which is unique to an operating frequency band of a corresponding protocol, MSs must typically incorporate a plurality of antennas to support multiple communication protocols. For example, recently MSs have begun to incorporate a high-frequency radio frequency identification (HF-RFID) communication protocol which requires an internal HF-RFID reader for applications such as proximity payment, ticketing, consumer applications, identity-management and device-to-device (e.g., peer-to-peer) communication. However, as the HF-RFID reader may operate in one or more frequency bands which are not typically supported by conventional MSs (e.g., using code division multiple access (CDMA), global system for mobile communications (GSM), etc.), the HF-RFID reader requires the MSs to incorporate an HF-RFID antenna unique to the operating frequency band or bands of the HF-RFID reader. Unfortunately, space for additional antennas is limited in MSs and antennas must be placed in close proximity with one another. However, because of packaging concerns, radio frequency (RF) cross talk (coupling), coexistence modes, and/or other known issues between antennas (e.g., WiFi and Bluetooth™ antennas), it is difficult to efficiently package transmission systems (e.g., antennas, etc.) for a plurality of communication technologies in an MS while reducing or preventing interference between the various transmission protocols employed by the MS. For example, with regard to WiFi™, and Bluetooth™ protocols, when internal antennas supporting these protocols are placed in proximity with each other, they may suffer from various interference (coupling) such as interference due to, for example, a surface current distribution (Js) on a ground plane on a printed circuit board (PCB) of an MS that may be shared by multiple antennas.